Rebel Star
by Spunky Kitten
Summary: Summary and details inside. Rebel Star is a new band that's sweeping the nation. They perform at Seiyo High to keep a scholarship there. RB6 sees them and their leader, Ikuto, targets the lead singer, Amu. Amu gave up on love some time ago and stays out of it. Ikuto just won't give up and ends up falling for her in the process. What can he do to make Amu give love another chance?
1. Rebel Intro

**My first story NOT based off a movie or song! A better summary and details about characters are on my profile under the story title, Rebel Star. I'm sorry to those who liked my other stories. Critics like Mrs. Flamer thought I was plagiarizing and deleted my stories because I used the original songs on them, like my SONGFIC. Enjoy Chapter 1!**

**Characters:** Amu Hinamori = _Lead Singer, Rebelious, Teases Kaito_; Utau Hoshina = _Lead Guitarist, Supportive_; Zoey Hinamori (from Mew Mew Power) = _Base Player, Shyish, Girly, Clings to Amu Alot_; Rima Mashiro = _Plays Keyboard, Comedic, Mature_; Yaya Yuiki = _Drummer, Immature_; Kaito Hinamori (from Mermaid Melody) = _Amu's Older Brother, Not Bright, Teases Amu Back_; Ikuto Tsukiyomi = _Playboy_; Kukai Souma = _Ikuto's Best Friend, Sporty, Energetic_; Nagihiko Fujisaki = _Ikuto's Friend, Peacemaker_; Kairi Sanjo = _Ikuto's Friend, Brainiac_; Tadase Hotori = _Ikuto's Somewhat Friend, Shy, Kind_; Saaya Yamabuki =_ Bully, Thinks She's All That, Hopeless Flirt, (do I need to continue)_; Lulu Yamato = _Same As Saaya_; Nikaidou Yuu = _Teacher_; Yukari Sanjo = _Manager for Rebel Star_

**Summary:** Rebel Star is the hot new girl band that's sweeping the nation. They were sent to Seiyo High School to perform so they can keep a scholarship. One night, RB5 (Royal Boys 5), a group of five of the hottest boys, watch the concert and the leader takes an interest in and targets the lead singer. She won't fall for his charms or gestures of "kindness". She was never one to believe in true love. He just won't give up but soon falls for her. Will he get her to fall for him?

**Extras:** Amu, Utau, Rima, and Yaya are best childhood friends. Zoey is Amu's little sister by one year. Kaito is Amu's older brother by two years. Ami is still Amu's little sister. Kaito has a sister complex toward Amu. Amu can play every instrument. Utau, can play almost every instrument (can't play the violin). Utau and Ikuto are NOT related. Seiyo Academy is a BOARDING SCHOOL. The dorms are arranged for the couples. Except for Zoey, Kaito, and Tadase. Amu dresses in a Punk Rock theme and enjoys wearing it. Each girl has a sign for the band.

**Signs:** Amu = _Broken Heart and Crossbones_; Utau = _Eighth Note With An Angel And Devil Wing_; Zoey = _Simple Flower_; Rima = _Comedy Mask_; Yaya = _Rattle and a Bunny Outline (like her chara's egg)_

**Ages:** Amu = _15_ _(sophmore)_; Utau = _same as Amu (but she's taller)_; Rima = _same as Amu (but she's shorter)_; Yaya = _14 (freshmen)_; Zoey = _14 (freshmen)_; Kaito = _17 (senior)_; Ikuto = _17 (senior)_; Kukai = _same as Ikuto_; Nagihiko = _same as Ikuto_; Kairi = _16 (junior)_; Tadase = _same as Kairi_

* * *

**Normal POV**

The concert hall was packed with billions of screaming fans waiting for their favorite band to start their live concert. They were all chanting the name of the band playing that night, "Rebel Star! Rebel Star!"

Backstage, five girls, aka the Rebel Star band, could hear all the noise while they were dressing for the big concert. Each girl had a special symbol that they wore in their concerts.

Amu Hinamori was the lead singer and general leader of the whole band. She had waist-length hot pink hair and honey-golden eyes, and her personality was the rebellious and shy mix. Amu stopped believing in love when she was 8 and is known for that. She could also play every instrument in the world. Her symbol was a broken heart with crossbones.

Utau Hoshina was the lead guitarist, background singer, and second-in-command. She had hip-length blond hair tied in pigtails and violet eyes. She was the type to be very protective and supportive of her friends. She was able to play any instrument, except the violin. Her symbol was an eighth note with an angel wing on the left and a devil wing on the right.

Zoey Hinamori was Amu's little sister by a year, the base player in the band, and third-in-command. She had shoulder-length red hair tied in pigtails and honey-golden eyes like Amu. Her personality was the shy and girly kind. She wasn't afraid to get mean if she found out that a guy liked her onee-chan, which happened a lot. Zoey would cling to Amu and scare off any guy who dared to be 5 feet near her big sister. Her symbol was a simple magenta and aquamarine petal flower.

Rima Mashiro was the band pianist, or keyboard player, and Amu's second friend. She had knee-length blond hair and gold eyes, and was very short for her age. She was the sophisticated type who kept her comedic thoughts deep inside, only showing them to her most trusted friends. Her symbol was a pink comedy mask with a tear on one cheek and a star on the other.

Yaya Yuiki was the drummer, and the last to join the group of friends. She had brown hair tied in pigtails with ribbons and brown eyes. She was the immature type and highly energetic. Her symbol was a dark pink rattle with stars and a bunny outline crossed together to look like an X.

The crowds raged on more than ever before. Red velvet curtains blocked their view of the stage where the girls were setting up. The stage was decorated with stars of all colors and the band's symbols hung on the ceiling of the concert hall.

Each one was wearing a special outfit to fit their songs. Amu wore a pink and gray shirt that went above her belly button, a white and pink sleeveless jacket, a black tie, a black skirt with a pink stripe and a belt, black arm warmers, a fishnet legging and a pink boot on one leg, a pink and gray striped sock and a black boot on the other, a black choker with a silver cross, and tied her hair in a ponytail with her symbol in it. **(better pic on Google images. type Amu vocaloid style)** Utau wore a gray sleeveless vest, a light sea foam green tie, a black skirt with a sea foam green stripe and her symbol pinned on it, black 'sleeves', and black boots. **(the outfit Hatsune Miku wears) **Zoey wore a mid-thigh pink dress, red boots, red gloves, pink arm cuffs, a pink leg strap right below the knee, a pink choker with her symbol on it, and put her hair down. **(her mew transformation with no cat links or bell)** Rima wore a purple, black and gray lace Gothic Lolita style dress with her, a black headband with a purple and black bow with her symbol attached to it and a music note with a mic attached, and black shoes with small heels.** (better pic on Google images. type Rima vocaloid style and see the pic with 'Rima's Vocaloid Dress' written on it) **Yaya wore a white tank top, a small black cape with a yellow bow, black shorts, a yellow bow with her symbol on it, long black leg warmers, white boots, and a white headband with a big white bow and a mic attached. **(Kagamine Rin's outfit)**

"Ready girls?" Amu asked her band mates.

"Totally!" Utau, Zoey, Rima, and Yaya exclaimed at once. They all made peace signs and connected them to make a star. **(A/N That's how I came up with the name! NO stealing!)** "Friends together, Stars shining forever!" They yelled and separated to their positions.

The lights dimmed and colorful laser lights flashed everywhere. Smoke spread across the floor of the stage and the spotlights beamed down on the girls.

"Are you ready to jam people?" Amu asked the crowd.

The audience cheered in pure excitement, ready to hear their favorite band.

Utau spoke over the noise, "This song is called The World is Mine! Enjoy!"** (A/N Song is The World is Mine by Miku Hatsune. I don't own)**

"1, 2, 3, 4," Yaya counted with her drumsticks.

(Amu)  
_The number one princess in the world  
Know how to treat me that way, okay?_

(Utau)  
_First thing, notice when I have a different hair style from usual_

(Zoey)  
_Second thing, be sure to go as far as looking down at my shoes properly, do I make myself clear?_

(Rima)  
_Third thing, for every single world I say, reply with three words  
__If you understand that there is nothing in my right hand, then do something!_

(Yaya)_  
I'm not really saying anything selfish  
I want you to think from your heart that I'm cute_

(All)  
_The number one princess in the world  
Realize that, hey, hey  
Keeping me waiting is out of the question  
Who do you think I am?  
Somehow I would already like to eat something sweet!  
Go get it immediately_

(Rima)  
_Oh!_

(Amu)  
_Check 1,2_

(All)  
_AHHHH!_

(Zoey)  
_My fault? Let's call it a cute mistake  
Complaints are not permitted_

(Rima)  
_Well? Are you clearly hearing what I am saying? Come on  
Ah, and what about this? A white horse, isn't that needless to say?_

(Yaya)  
_Come and take me away  
If you understand that, take my hand and say "Princess"_

(Utau)_  
I'm not really saying anything selfish  
But you know, it's alright to scold me a little?_

(All)  
_My very own prince in the world  
Realize that, look, look  
Our hands are empty  
Reticent and blunt prince  
Come one, why! Just notice it soon_

(Amu)_  
You definitely don't understand! Don't understand...  
_

(Zoey)_  
Shortcake with a strawberry placed on top  
_

(Yaya)  
_Pudding made with well-selected eggs_

(Utau)  
_Everything, everything, I will hold myself back from it  
Don't think that I'm a selfish girl  
Even I will be able to do it if I try  
You will regret this afterwards_

(Amu)_  
It's natural! Even for me  
_

(All)_  
The number one princess in the world  
See me clearly okay, shall I go somewhere?  
Suddenly I was held tightly, it was so abrupt, eh?  
"It's dangerous, you'll be hit" So saying that you turn away  
...I think this person is dangerous though_

(Utau)  
_Oh!_

(Amu)  
_Hey baby!_

(All)  
_AHHHH!_

The audience screamed in delight and amazement. "Thank you all!" Rima thanked, "Now to sing more songs we worked on together!" They played the night away **(A.N. more Vocaloid songs)** with all their might.

**Amu's POV**

I've always loved performing. I never did it for the fame or money, but for the enjoyment of singing and make everyone smile.

"What a rush!" Zoey cheered, clinging to my arm.

Utau pulled Zoey off of me and said, "Well that's expected from our fearless leader we know her true self and it just grew stronger ever since—" she paused, knowing that I don't know one to speak of THAT up ever again. "I'm sorry," she whispered while hanging her down.

"It's fine. All that matters is that that was then and this is now. You're all still my best friends and nothing nor no one will change that."

"Thanks, Amu," she smiled at me.

"AMU-CHI IS SO UNDERSTANDING!" Yaya yelled and hugged me to what I thought would be my doom.

"Yaya, let go of Amu," Rima told her, "You might damage or kill her with your death grip."

"Rima-chi is no fun," Yaya pouted.

"Holy crap on a cracker!" I yelled at Yaya, "Have you been working out or something!"

"Says the girl who kicked the whole boy population's asses in the sixth grade," Yaya retorted.

Everyone laughed to the point of tears at the jokes. Nothing can ruin the bond share.

**Normal POV**

Unknown to the girls, a group of five boys walked in during their first song, and were all astounded by their beauty and strong voices. All the boys wanted to meet the famous girls and thought of a plan to get their wish.

* * *

**So~!? What do you think of my new story!? R&R please! Remember, if you don't have anything nice to write, don't write anything at all. I had to take the lyrics out so those critics wouldn't report me. I'll fix up my other stories so they can't be deleted and put them back on. Bye for now!**


	2. Rebel Connection

**Chapter 2 is finally done! I've been making videos on YouTube so I got a bit distracted. Enjoy~ nya!**

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

I was just walking through the Tokyo Concert Hall—my dad owns the place—with my gang when I heard the most beautiful voice ever coming from one of the stages. It was like an angel was using that voice. I motioned for my group to go into that specific stage. On stage were five girls. The one that really caught my eye was the pinkette in the sexy outfit. I noticed that the guys with me wear staring, too.

"So man," my best friend Kukai said, patting me on the back, "you've got a plan to meet them, don't cha?"

"He's right, Ikuto," Nagi stated, backing up Kukai, "You always have something going on in that head of yours. No joke."

"So what are you thinking," Kairi asked me, "What's the plan?"

Kaito was too silent that I suspected something was up but brushed it off. Tadase stayed silent and waited to hear what I had to say. I always thought about how he could easily be mistaken for a girl. It was true that I was a playboy and I never had a girl for more than a couple days. Girls are so overdramatic and are too built on commitment. It makes me sick.

"Simple," I finally said to them, "Since my dad owns the place, it'll be easy to get backstage."

Kairi also added, "And according to the crowds, it appears their band name is Rebel Star."

"So let's pay them a visit." I smirked.

**Amu's POV**

"AMUUUUU," Zoey whined straight in my ear, "I wanna go home!"

I rubbed the ear she screamed in and answered, "We've had a hard day so why don't all you guys sleep over at my place?"

"YIPPEE!" the other cheered in delight.

We changed out of our costumes and into our regular clothes. We took the back door so we wouldn't get hound by fans. Unknown to us, five boys were on their way to meet us but they would get nothing, zilch, zero, none, nada, nil, el zippo, goose egg. Sorry I'm done now.

**Ikuto's POV**

I took the keycard for Rebel Star's dressing room and we all proceeded down the hall. Hopefully, we'll walk in on them changing. I'm a pervert, I know, but I love that about me. When we did get there, I opened the door to find no one there, so I decided to explore the room a bit. There were five different vanities; each one had a unique symbol on them. On one of them, a photo was taped on the mirror. There were the five girls we saw either in it. They were all smiling and making faces like they didn't have a care in the world.

The pinkette's eyes just seemed to stare right into my and almost put me in a hypnotic spell. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"They're not here," I said while walking to the doorway, "Maybe next time."

What I didn't expect was how soon we were going to meet.

**Normal POV**

The next day, everyone was on their way to Seiyo Academy. Ikuto and his friends were trying to have a conversation while fan girls drooled over them. Everything was pretty peaceful until someone shouted, "KYA~! Look! It's Rebel Star!"

Ikuto and Kairi's eyes widened and Kukai, Nagi, and Tadase's jaw dropped. But Kaito only looked with a blank expression. It was the girls they saw the other day. Students parted like the Red Sea to make a path for the girls. They simply kept their eyes forward and walked into the school. Ikuto, wanting to know more about them, tried to get the information the only way he knew how; by turning on the charm.

He walked up to a random girl who was staring at the direction the band went. She instantly blushed when she saw Ikuto. He smirked and said seductively, "Hello. I was wondering if you knew anything about those girls."

The girl's eyes lit up. "Wow! You came to the right person! I'm the president of the Rebel Shooting Star Fan Club!" She whistled and two other girls arrived at her side. They took the boys to their fan club room and pulled out a white board, a projector, and tons of magazines and photos.

One girl with black hair and brown eyes held her head high and turned on the projector. "This," she said pointing to the picture on the board, "is Yaya Yuiki. She is hyper and acts immature. She has a strong liking to candy and plays the drums in the band."

The girl with orange hair and blue eyes flipped through a magazine and showed them a specific picture. "This is Rima Mashiro. She is the keyboard player of the band. She loves comedy but doesn't show it. She acts very mature and is cold to people she either hates or doesn't know very well. Her favorite drink is tea. There's nothing else to it."

The leader showed a new picture on the white board. "This is Zoey Hinamori. She's the base player and the leader's little sister. She's a shy, simple girl that always looks up to her onee-chan. She is the peacemaker of the band. There's not much about her." She changed the pictures on the screen. "This is Utau Hoshina. She's the lead guitarist, back-up singer, and closest friend of the leader. She is the protective one in the group and almost never backs down from a challenge." All the girls flipped through every single magazine. They put up a slideshow on the screen. "And last but not least…Amu Hinamori!" The whole fan club squealed that one name. "She is THE BEST! She's the band's leader and the lead singer. She's a rebel and teases her big brother. Don't get on her bad side unless you want to have internal bleeding. Her favorite clothes are rebellion theme. She loves all music. Her attitude is so cool-n-spicy!"

With all that information, the guys left the room in search of the girls.

**Ikuto's POV**

One thing came to my mind as we left. "Hey Kaito," I said, turning to him, "Why did you seem so calm when you saw those girls. Usually, you'd be drooling."

He just sighed. "I don't want to talk about now. It's nothing to worry about."

"Come on man!" Kukai shouted. "You can tell us."

His facial expression turned serious. "You guys have to promise not to say anything!"

I smirked, raised my right hand, and put the left one over my heart. "We promise to take it to the grave."

"Agreed," the rest said.

"Fine." Kaito looked down and took a deep breath. "You see…their leader, Amu…is my imouto."

It took a few seconds for the words to sink in before we all shouted, "WHAT!"

* * *

**Chapter 2 is finished! Hooray! I was having writer's block so I need some time to think. For now, please R&R!**


	3. Rebel School

**I'm SOOOO sorry for not updating for so long! I found this anime called Fairy Tail and I got attached to it fast! I guess I've been watching the episodes and forget about my stories for a time! So here is the long-awaited Chapter 3 of Rebel Star! I don't own Shugo Chara or any of the songs used in this story! Enjoy ~nya!**

* * *

**Kaito's POV**

"WHAT!?" all my friends yelled. I knew they would react like this. That's why I kept it a secret that I was Amu and Zoey's onii-chan.

"I knew you would say that," I muttered but Ikuto heard me. Stupid cat-like hearing.

"Why didn't you tell us this before, dude?" Kukai interrogated.

"Because I knew you would over-react and ask me to set you up with my sisters or their friends," I answered, "I wanted you guys to see me as 'Kaito' and not 'Amu Hinamori's brother.' So that's why I never told you."

The guys looked down in shame since they knew if I told them who I really was, they would ask me to help them get close to the band. But I couldn't stay mad at them forever. They were my friends after all. Then, I realized something.

"Oh, and my sisters and their band are transferring to Seiyo High School on scholarship," I said. To say they were shocked was an understatement. I couldn't help but chuckle at how out-of-character they were at the moment.

"Then maybe it's time we met them without any help," Ikuto smirked. I reminded him with a blank face that his dad owned the school so he should have known. Kukai laughed hysterically at my comment. Ikuto just glared and said, "I'll have those girls groveling at my feet in no time," he stated with a smug expression, "I am the school's top playboy. No girl can resist me."

I rolled my eyes at his arrogance. If he thinks that no girl could resist him, he hasn't met my sisters or her friends, but mainly Amu. He's doomed if he hits on her.

**Amu's POV**

It was morning but I didn't want to get up. Today was our first official day of school. So, as a result of my laziness, Utau pulled my blankets to the floor and taking me with them. I fell to the carpet floor flat on my back. That was Utau for you. She was never in a good mood in the morning.

I got dressed in a purple t-shirt that read "Can't Be Killed" in spikey black letters. It also had a red broken heart with crossbones on it. The heart was smiling and showing its vampire fangs. I also put on a black short-sleeved leather jacket and a black skirt with a navy blue zigzag pattern as the hem and a metal chain on it. I wore my ripped gray knee socks and black cowgirl boots. As the finishing touch, I put my heart-n-crossbones clip in my hair to hold up my side ponytail. So I'm into the rebel look. Sue me.

My friends wore clothes that fit their personalities, as usual. Yaya's outfit was cutesy and childish, Rima's was sophisticated—as sophisticated as a 15-year-old can level up—Zoey's was simple yet girly, and Utau's was a bit punkish and girly at the same time. We all wore our band symbols everywhere since they were like good luck charms.

We all packed up our most valuable possessions the night before. We all ate breakfast together,

~Time Skip~

We arrived at Seiyo High just in time. Our manager, Yukari Sanjou, sent us to this boarding school on scholarship. She said that to keep our scholarship, we had to perform at all school events. In my opinion, it was a pain in the ass to play music for a benefit. Ever since I was little, I wanted to play my music to make others happy or to send all my emotions into my songs. I was a musical prodigy when I was born so my parents always pushed me to play all the instruments and took me to music stores all the time.

So my friends and I had to slip through the school without being noticed and we entered the principal's office. I opened the door and saw a man in a large chair behind a hardwood desk. He had navy blue hair and he looked at us with his indigo eyes and a smile on his face. "Welcome to Seiyo High School ladies," he greeted, "We hope you will like it here. I am the principal, Aruto Tsukiyomi and I am well aware you all are."

We were all given our class schedules, homeroom numbers, and dorm keys. Aruto-san gave us a grin as we exited the office.

"Amu-chi," Yaya squealed, "what homeroom does Amu-chi have!?"

"Room 21B," I answered.

"We're in that room too," Utau said and gestured to Rima.

"ONEE-CHAN!" Zoey cried and clung to my arm as usual, "I'm in Room 21A! I want to be with my one-chan!" And cue the fake tears.

"Yay! Zoey-chi will be in the same room as Yaya!" the brunette cheered.

"Don't worry Zoey," I said stroking her red hair, "I'll be in the room next to yours. If you have any trouble, then come to me." I smiled down at her and she instantly smiled and the fake tears stopped.

"Okay Amu nee-chan!" she cheerfully said and let go of my arm.

We all went to our homerooms. Yaya practically dragged Zoey there while Rima, Utau, and I walked side by side. My classroom's teacher was a total nut! He kept tripping over nothing and his light brown hair was a mess! His name was Nikaidou Yuu and he told us to wait in the hall to be introduced.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Yo Ikuto," Kukai said behind me, "You think maybe those Rebel Star chicks will be in our homeroom?"

"Now you shouldn't get your hopes up," Nagi said with a nervous smile.

Kaito smirked and said, "I bet you the twenty bucks in your pocket that they will be in this room."

"You're on!" Kukai agreed. He can never back down from a challenge.

I was hoping to see that pinkette again. Her music flowed to my ears and almost left hypnotized. I wouldn't mind being under her spell…_Snap out of it Ikuto!_ I mentally hit myself. I was a playboy and I couldn't forget that.

"Alright class," Nikaidou stated, "we have some new students today! Come on in girls!" The door opened and every guy, except me and Kaito, nearly fell out of their seats. It was that pinkette and the two blondes! When I looked behind me at Kukai, he grumbled, reached in his pocket, and pulled out twenty bucks which he handed to a smirking Kaito.

"I'm Rima Mashiro," the short blonde introduced with a little smile (so fake), "Please take care of me."

"Hi, I'm Utau Hoshina," the tall blond said, "Don't ask any questions about me." With those words, she glared at all the students. Scary much?

"I'm Amu Hinamori," the cute pinkette greeted, "And bugging me is a bad idea unless you live near a hospital." Her glare was even scarier than that Utau girl's. But I can sense that she'll be an interesting girl.

"Ok girls, please take your seats. Himamori-san, please sit next to Tsukiyomi-san. Tsukiyomi-san, please raise your hand." I smirked and raised my hand. This is going to be easier than I thought.

"It's HINAMORI sensei!" she corrected. She kept a blank face and walked to the seat by mine. As she walked by me, I picked up a faint smell of strawberries from her.

"Hoshina-san and Mashiro-san, please sit in front of and behind Himamori-san." The girls did as they were told. Amu was staring out the window the whole time and not once looking at me. I thought hell might have frozen over. No girl has ever ignored me before! So I came up with a plan to finally get her attention. So I ripped a piece of notebook paper and decided to write her a little note.

* * *

**What does the note say!? Find out in Chapter 4! Please R&R this story and all of the others! Bye for now ~nya!**


	4. Rebel Classes and Dorms

**Here is Chapter 4 of Rebel Star! I'd like to thank all the reviewers:**

**myheartunlock-special spark  
****KUKAIxAMU  
****Xelaric The Nobody  
****LoverForAnime  
****MidnightFunhouse  
****livy leaf  
****Kagome Higurashi  
****even all the nice anonymous reviewers  
**

**Thanks for liking my story and reviewing all of my chapters! I REALLY appreciate it! I don't own Shugo Chara or any of the songs in this story! Enjoy ~nya!**

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

So I wrote on the piece of notebook paper I just tore out. It read:

_Hello~ little kitten. Wanna hang out later?_ ;3

Then I folded it up and flicked it on her desk. Good thing it was right next to mine. She looked at it with a blank face and wrote her response. I bet she's writing, _Of course! Who can resist someone as sexy as you!_

But when I got it back, I was completely shocked to see what it said, which was:

_Fuck off, idiot._

I smirked as I decided to tease her a bit. She's eventually fall into my arms. **(**A/N _**Bold Italics is Amu**_and_Italics is Ikuto_**)** So I wrote:

_Don't you mean, "Fuck me" kitten?_

_**Ew you pervert! And stop calling me kitten!**_

_I can't. You're just too cute. You know you want me baby. ;)_

_**No way in hell I would ever want you.**_

The bell rang right after I got the note back and was left in utter shock. She rejected me. Me! The sex god of Seiyo High! Any girl would die to get in bed with me, let alone be near me! She was definitely a challenge, so it'll be entertaining.

**Amu's POV**

The nerve of that guy! I admit he was kinda cute and seemed alright, but that assumption shattered after he sent that damn note! If he tries saying that again, I'm going to show him true pain! But avoiding him proved to be a challenge. I have most of my classed with him. Luckily, I also had most of my classes with Utau and/or Rima. My schedule wasn't so bad.

Physics

Algebra

Home Economics

Chemistry

Lunch

Homeroom

Latin/Spanish **(A/N my chosen language)**

Art

History

Gym

I had Algebra and Chemistry with Utau. We became instant lab partners and it was actually pretty fun. I spent History Class with Rima. Gym was with Utau and Rima. I spent Art alone since they say I'm the talented one in those areas. I even spent lunch sitting outside with the gang, including Zoey and Yaya. But the classes with that stupid pervert—Physics, Algebra, History, and Gym—were pure hell! He wouldn't stop winking at me and mouthing 'Call me'. It was SOOO annoying! And I cannot stress that enough!

I was currently in Gym, sitting with Rima and Utau on the wooden bench outdoors. Today was a run around the track. Before I could say I wanted Utau to be my partner, an arm wrapped around my waist. "Sorry girls, but I'll be taking pinky here," a voice said. I turned around to see that blue-haired bastard that flirted with me this morning! Before Utau or Rima could reject, he pulled me away from them.

"What are you doing, asshole!?" I yelled at him.

"Just wanted to spend time with a sexy strawberry," he replied while smirking. The glint in his sapphire eyes told me nothing good from come of this. I felt blood rush to my face at his nickname for me. So I punched his arm and hid my face as he feigned a hurt expression.

We got to the starting point and ran off when the coach blew the whistle. "Nice breasts by the way," Ikuto commented, "I'm guessing you're a C-cup?"

I just noticed he was staring at my bouncing boobs the whole time we were running. I decided to use one of my tricks I've always used on my brother. While jogging, I stuck out my foot and he tripped over it. My laughter was silent when I saw him fall flat on his face and into the dirt track. I gave his an evil smile as he looked up at me with a dumbfounded look.

When I reached the finish line, Utau and Rima were waiting for me and then gave my high fives. "That was awesome Amu!" Utau exclaimed, "He should know better than to stare at you like a perv!"

"Very true," Rima agreed, "If he does that again, I should give him what for."

"Arigato, Rima," I said.

We walked together to the girls' locker room and changed out of our gym uniforms so we could go and relax in our assigned dorms. The dorm's hallways were so peaceful and quiet. I was pulling my dark red suitcase—it was a suitcase with wheels and had "Devil Love" studded on it with little black jewels—along with me until I reached Room 205, my assigned room. I took the key out of my pocket and used it to open the door. I was shocked when I opened the door to see that blue-haired guy sitting on the bed, reading a _porn_ magazine! And you heard right. There was only ONE bed in the entire room! Ugh! That perv has gotta go because there is no way on earth that I'm going to sleep in the same room, on the same bed, as him!

He looked up from his magazine, finally noticing me, and planted a huge smirk on his face. "Well, well, well," he said, "looks like the little kitten has come to her senses after al. I knew you couldn't resist me."

"In your dreams, baka!" I shouted at him.

"Either way, we haven't been introduced. I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi and you are hot." His smirked widened at the last part. He put down his magazine, stood up and walked toward me while I started backing up.

I glared at him and retorted, "I'm Amu Hinamori, but you can only call me Hinamori."

"I'd rather call you _Amu_, or maybe even _Amu-koi_," he whispered seductively and cornered me against the wall. He moved his face closer to mine, but moved his head to the side. Then he licked the shell of my ear! I felt like screaming, but instead I instinctively punched him in the stomach.

He groaned and knelt down in pain. The heat in my face rose and I tried to cool it down. "L-l-listen y-you perv," I stuttered, "I'll never f-fall for y-you, so stop trying!" I immediately rushed out the door to tell Utau about what happened. If I told Zoey or Rima, the results would NOT be pretty.

**Ikuto's POV**

The girl has spunk, I'll give her that. From there, I decided I'd make Amu Hinamori fall in love with me and take her virginity, then crush her heart like every other girl I've dated. But first I need to tell the guys about it. I need to remind myself not to tell Kaito.

* * *

**So how did do? I'm trying to eventually turn this into a Rated M story! I really want to try and do a lemon! Bye for now ~nya!**


	5. Rebel Roomates

**Chapter 5 of Rebel Star is here! I'm doing the best I can! Please keep telling me if you want the lemon or not! When I get to that chapter, I'll tell you the results of the votes! But for now, I made Chapter 5! Enjoy ~nya!**

* * *

**Utau's POV**

So get this. I'm now rooming with this brown-haired athlete guy! His side of the room is decorated with all sorts of sports posters and that kind of crap! This is going to be a long year.

"So what's your name again?" the guy asked me.

"Utau Hoshina, and don't forget it," I answered while unpacking my stuff.

"You're pretty hot, so it'll be hard to forget you," he said with a grin. I silently groaned at how pathetic that line was. "By the way, my name's Kukai Souma!"

I only give that Kukai kid a "hmmm" sound in reply. Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. I stopped what I was doing and went to see who it was. I was surprised when I opened the door to see Amu panting for air. She mouthed 'Can I talk to you?' and all I did was nod.

"Get out Souma," I told him. He gave me a confused look which I just glared at. He seemed to have got the message through his thick skull as he got up from his bed and left the room, closing the door behind him. "So what's wrong, Amu?" I was always concerned for my best friend, but her expression meant something had happened.

"What's wrong!?" she yelled, "I'm stuck in a one bed dorm with a total pervert! He is getting on my last nerve I tell you!" I instantly held her in my arms like the caring friend I was.

"It'll be okay Amu," I gently said, "If he tries to do anything, just come to me and I'll kick his ass. But you're stronger than me, so you could likely put him in a hospital where as I would put him in a cast." I flashed a kind smile and we both burst into laughter.

"So who's the doof rooming with you?" she asked all of a sudden.

I thought it over a bit and then replied, "All I know is that his name is Kukai and he's the all-star athlete here. He's on practically all of the sports teams."

There was a small moment of silence before Amu gently moved out of my grip. She gave me one last hug before she said she'd text me later, and then left. I went back to unpacking again. I set up my vanity, set out my instruments, put all my clothes in my new closet, and unpacked all my other necessities.

**Zoey's POV**

Well it's better than a flirty guy. I'm now rooming with my onii-chan, Kaito. I thought he was only a pain in the ass to Amu. Guess I was wrong. I guess he's just naturally annoying. I swear he's the worst sibling in our family. We were just unpacking in silence until he decided to break the ice.

"I'm glad I get to see you again," he bluntly stated.

"I guess," I said back. There it is; the silence. I was finished unpacking and so was he. "Well…I'm going to go visit Amu-nee-chan." I walked over to the door and before I turned the knob I heard him mutter, "sister complex". So I took the nearest object, threw it right at him, and stormed out the room in anger. I saw a flash of pink hair turn a cornered and I immediately rushed after it. I tackled it with full force and shouted, "ONEE-CHAN!"

"Ow Zoey, get off," Amu said while I tightly gripped her torso, my head in her chest.

"No," I pouted with puffed out cheeks. My sister gave a little giggle before ruffling my cherry red hair with a small smile.

"So what's up?" she asked.

I avoided her gaze and muttered, "Onii-chan is here and I have to room with him."

"That stinks! Well if he tries to say anything about our family then you know my number!" She winked and walked away when my grip was loose. I couldn't help but smile at my one-chan. She was hard to figure out but I knew her inside out.

**Amu's POV**

I checked on all my friends to make sure they were fine. Turned out Rima and Yaya were also rooming with guys. I hadn't met them yet but they better be nice to my friends/band mates or else. As I walked through the halls, I felt as if someone who watching me. When I turned around to walk away, I felt someone grab me from behind and give me a noogie. Only one person would dare do that to me.

"Hello again Jackson," I said with a big smile.

"Amu smiling?" he questioned with a dumb look, "Ok, who are you and what did you do to my sister?"

"Well does this hurt?" I punched his arm as hard as I could.

"OW!" he yelped. "Of course that hurt!"

I smirked and said, "Then I am, in fact, your sister. Besides, how many pink-haired girls do you know?"

"You're right about that," my brother said with a grin. What? I may tease him and beat him up, but that's just how I show that I care! I guess you can say it's kind of a family thing. At least he didn't call me a name when he first saw me. "Well see ya later pink freak!" he yelled over his shoulder as he walked away. Spoke too soon.

"Who would want to see you, you moron!?" I shouted back as I turned and walked in the other direction.

**Ikuto's POV**

She's alone now. No Kaito in sight. It's time to make my move. And I'll have her groveling at my feet for me.

* * *

**And…done! I had some writer's block so I needed for time to do this chapter! Please R&R this story! Also, can you please read my story Trick and Treat? I'd really appreciate it! Bye for now ~nya!**


End file.
